storyteller_orgfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Naptime13/Maynor's Final Tribal Council Speech
Jury Speech Hello Jury. I would like to start by saying it was great playing this game with all of you and you guys made this season fun. This is my first time making FTC in a Facebook org so it is exciting. I think i played a good game that is worthy of receiving your votes. I played a balanced game. I think I've outlasted, outplayed, and outwitted. My physical game, i was able to win immunity in Final 5 and I was a tie for final immunity but lost the tie breaker. I also did very well in other immunities as well. I was strategic when it came to doing the votes because I played this game more of day by day. I did what i had to do in order to make sure i wasn't the next person gone. My moves wouldn't be considered ‘flashy’ of any sorts but what I did was able to get me to ftc. I wasn’t a player to be out in the open, im more of a quiet (think to myself) under the radar game. Like Adam’s vote, Adam was someone who trusted me during his vote off i would have preferred to keep him since he was a big target but taking him out helped keeping the newly made alliance a secret and hidden. Malik’s vote off was one of the hardest because i was close to him but not close enough to let me in on the Daulton vote. He trusted someone who he shouldn't have. Deciding to take him out was tough but was the right move towards the end of this game. Daulton’s vote was also a hard one because again was also pretty close to him. Taking him out was a move that I didn't want to do but i knew that i had to. He was playing a great game and would have been tough to beat him at the end. I can say that the best part of my game is most definitely my social game. I had connections with pretty much everyone in the game besides Aaron and Louise. (That there is one of the parts im sad that for some reason didn't try harder with louise and Aaron had some trouble with laptop but we did talk a bit but still not a lot) All the bonds I've made here were all truly genuine and not for game at all. My main goal in orgs is to make real connections with people and get to know them genuinely and makes new friends and the game is 2nd to that. My social connections are what helped me get far in this game. People wanted to work with me and keep me around. I think i was socially the best position in this whole game. The final 5 immunity showed that because it was a social challenge and i wasn't hit until later in the game. I also received zero votes cast against me. This also shows how socially strong i was in this game. I voted correctly this whole game and i knew who was going home every round except the drew vote in f6 but had suspicion. I had 2 main alliance which was Hammy Wammy (old Hamm tribe) and Woody’s Round Up which props to Louise who hit that spot on. (Me Drew Malik Trey and Daulton) Also Hey Guys... (me drew trey n daulton) there was a trio alliance (me drew adam) and a f4 deal alliance (me drew chloe david) I had a duo with Drew and Chloe. I will be an open book and would tell you guys anything you want to know. I just hope that you guys keep an open mind about possibly giving me your votes because i think i played a great game. There are more ways to play this game and i hope you vote for mine but if you don't i respect your decision but also hope you respect the game i played. I think my game closely resembles Sophie’s from Survivor: South Pacific. I’ll be waiting for your questions and once again thank you. Category:Blog posts